Learning to Dance
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: Kieli fanfic. While staying at a small village, Kieli and Harvey learn the magic of music.


Disclaimer: This is a fanfic about the Manga/novel Kieli, I do not own it (though I wish I did). I enjoyed it so much, I just had to write one. Orginally I wanted to make this story after the novels came out but I could not wait. hehehe. I hope you enjoy it.

**LEARNING TO DANCE **

Frigid cold air permeated the shadow filled night. Despite the freezing winds and solid darkness of twilight, laughter and music could be heard throughout a small but lively town. Crowds of varying people gathered about the center of the town. They watched, with great enjoyment, as friends and neighbors succumbed into the song's spell. Couples danced in orderly chaos to the rhythm of the music. Large smiles plastered on their faces and their cheeks red, either from physical exertion or the cold air nipping at their exposed flesh.

Nearby, in a small hotel room, a group rested. It was a small room, with a single window, two decent sized beds and a table where a worn radio sat. The walls were a plain white color that made the space seem sterile. A young girl with raven black hair and blue-gray eyes gazed at the dance with childish wonder. Though her skin was wan with exhaustion, and occasionally her eyes drooped tiredly, her excitement kept sleep at bay. Her companions however- a man with copper hair and matching eyes, and a possessed radio- were not as impressed with the scene as she. Thus they ignored the commotion with bored indifference. The faint beat of the music pulsed through the walls of room, as if trying to emphasize the silence between the trio.

'I wish Becca was here. She would love this.' Kieli smiled sadly as she thought of her light hearted companion and first friend. Despite the pang of sorrow in her heart, the young girl smiled at the joyous sight before her. It was hard saying goodbye to her, but with Harvey and Corporal by her side, the pain was not so unbearable. They made life worth living. Before, at Easterbury, she was just a drone living day to day. Becca helped lighten her dull existence. Now, she felt reborn. A completely new person. 'I suppose I have Harvey and Corporal to thank for that.' Her smile grew, and gratitude replaced the dark introspective thoughts. It was only then that Kieli noticed the increase in silence. The beat of the music no longer coursed through the small room as strongly and the loud laughter of the citizens did not breach the walls anymore. Kieli turned her attention back to the festivities. During her slight lapse in thought, a large number of people left, and the musicians seemed to be playing one last song. 'I guess it's finally winding down.' She thought, disappointment evident in her soulful orbs while she suppressed a yawn.

"What are you looking at?" Harvey's gruff voice broke her away from the timeless scene of lovers swaying to the soft rhythm of the melody. The scent of cigarettes that emanated from him comforted Kieli like an invisible safety blanket. Just being near him filled her with such serenity and warmth. His slightest touch sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach flutter, as if it was trying to escape. Currently, he towered over her, his arms rested on the window sill; effectively trapping her between the icy window and his inviting heat. It was a pleasurable hell. "Isn't beautiful Harvey?" Kieli whispered, her face a light pink. She stole a quick glance at the former Demon of War, only to see his copper gaze drifting lazily over the dancers. Harvey quizzically glanced at her before answering with a nonaggressive "Sure." He cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner as he watched the girl watch the dancers. A large smile covered her youthful face and her eyes sparkled like diamonds despite his bland answer.

Tranquility filled his being at the sight. In his long life, such moments were few and far in between. Happiness was always out of reach. Fighting in a bloody war, being blamed for said war and being hunted like some sort of monster tended to do that to a person. "Do you want to go outside?" She stared at him, obviously startled by his question. For a moment she seemed torn. 'I really would like to go dancing. But I have no partner….. and I doubt that Harvey will want to dance with me…' After that bout of indecision she looked at him with a sad smile. "No, it's almost over anyways." Kieli shivered, as she leaned closer to the window in order to get a better view of the couples. Though her breath slightly fogged the glass the young girl paid it no mind.

Harvey nodded, satisfied with that answer. Gently he wrapped his arms, driving away the chill that seeped through the window. Kieli felt her cheeks flush a brighter red, but managed to maintain a relaxed air. Despite the fact that he was always touching her, holding her hand, hugging her, she could never fight the electricity that seemed to surge from the contact. And each time she did, the battle was harder than before. It was a miracle that he could not hear the loud thrumming of her heart.

'_This world melts away' _a soft female voice rang out through the silence.

The sudden voice caused Kieli to jump, making Harvey break his hold on her and stumble back slightly. He smothered a smirk at her doe-eyed confusion before shooting an irritated glare at his possessed companion.

'_Leaving behind a shallow façade' _the haunting voice of the singer continued as a violin and piano joined in.

Kieli turned her attention to Corporal, who was still resting innocently on the table. If radios could smile, both Harvey and Kieli were sure that Corporal managed it. With the festival ending, the soft beat of Corporal's song was heard perfectly in the small room. 'What is he trying to do?'

'_Everyone is a fake' _The piano began its solo, drowning out the whispers of the violin. All too soon, the woman's voice came back and the violin began to dominate over the piano.

''_Everyone is a saint'_ The tempo increased slightly, but the song still kept its heartbreaking melody.

The former Undying Solider glanced back at Kieli. There was something endearing in the way she seemed confused to the sudden shift of events. In that moment something possessed him. Some emotion that he had long forgotten. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand to the young girl.

'_Help me find the truth, my dear'_

Air clogged in her throat as she gazed at the offered hand. It was like the world suddenly stopped, and all she could do was stare at the limb and blush brightly.

'_Help cast away these childish tears'_

"Well?" Harvey broke through her daze when she did not answer right away. He looked away from her; a nervous blush lightly decorated his cheeks while his brows were furrowed in impatience. Wordlessly, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her. Awkwardly he held her in a traditional dancing manner and led her through a light series of movements. Neither would look at each other. Kieli was content to gaze at Harvey's chest while Harvey was intently staring at the plain white walls. Dancing was not his forte and Kieli was inexperienced, thus their steps were simple. Despite this however, the unusual couple managed to make their movements seem graceful, even poetic.

'_My heart is in your hands'_

He spun her away from his person slowly, as if reluctant to let her go. His grip tightened a little just at the mere thought of releasing her. The black dress, that served as her school uniform, flowed about her like water. She smiled at him as he brought her back to him once more, her blue-gray orbs sparkling with happiness. Naturally her arms wound around his neck, while his rested on her waist. This uneasiness from moments before were long gone.

'_When I am with you; I know I can…' _another solo took place interrupting the woman's voice.

Though he was always touching her, this new method of contact left him feeling awkward at first, yet at the same time surprisingly happy. Taking full advantage of the moment he wrapped her in his arms, while they continued to sway to the music. Kieli did not seem to mind, for she hugged him closer to herself. A content sigh escaped her lips. If he had a soul, it would be at peace. Corporal and his song, faded away from his mind. The horrid memories of the war seemed to belong to someone else at the moment. Life was perfect.

'_Believe in this lie' _The tempo slowed once more.

'How did this happen? Why do I feel such things when she is near?'' He thought as he continued to hold her in his arms. Kieli's head rested against his chest and she snuggled even closer to him. A smirk decorated his features at her actions, though he could not help the flush that began to grow. The need to converse about something, anything, began to surface. Though the woman's voice helped make the silence less oppressive, it was suffocating him anyway. 'What should I say? Why do I want to say anything? Should I tell her how I feel…..no. I don't feel anything. I am an Undying damn it! It would be best for both our sakes if we separated as soon as possible.' "Harvey…." Her soft voice interrupted his musings. And just like that, his walls came crumbling down.

'_A lie called life'_

"Kieli….I…." Harvey began before she could continue, feeling uncharacteristically nervous and dizzy. He could almost feel Corporal's arrogant gaze through his back. 'Why am I doing this?'

'_In this world of half-told truths'_

Her silence encouraged him to continue. "I think….. I might be……" 'This is much harder than I thought…..' Deciding that he would rather tell her face to face, he detangled himself from her.

'_Eternal love is but a word' _The singer's voice began to soften and the violin and piano faded to the background.

As soon as he released her, she fell to the floor. Like a flash of lighting, Harvey caught her before her body could so much as touch the ground. "What just happened?!" The copper haired man asked aloud. "Did she die while we were dancing?!" the thought was idiotic, but Harvey was utterly clueless and frightened. (though he loathed to admit it) Corporal was laughing to himself, making the music and his voice blend oddly together. It was then that the immortal man noticed that his dancing partner was fast asleep. Annoyance flooded his veins, though deep inside he was grateful at not having to finish his sentence. With ease he scooped her into his arms. A frown decorated his features at her light weight, but he forced himself to forget about it for the time being. He carried her to her bed and gently laid her down. Even while asleep she had that bright, infectious smile. Carefully he wrapped her in the warm blankets and ignoring the amused radio gave her a quick peck on her forehead, before heading back to his bed.

'_Yet, if nothing is forever, my dear_

_Would you be my nothing?' _

I wanted to use that last quote for the longest time, and finally the perfect opportunity came. I made that poem during class. I wanted to make it so it symbolized Kieli and Harvey and it took a while. This is my first song-fic, poem thing, so I am really hoping it came out well. As always, sorry for any grammer mistakes and OOC-ness. (On a side note; Thank you Lee for proof-reading this. I really appreciate the help. Luv ya lots)


End file.
